


Caring for a Chimeara

by Saratonin



Series: Drarryopoly 2018 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Care of Magical Creatures, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonin/pseuds/Saratonin
Summary: Title: Caring for a ChimearaAuthor: SaratoninGameboard place: The Forbidden ForrestPrompt:"I can feel it in the air tonight." - Pick either: 1) Magical Creatures OR 2) Detention OR 3) The Return of Something DarkWords: Minimum: 184 Maximum: 841





	Caring for a Chimeara

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting with my phone so please excuse errors. It's not beta'd or Brit-picked.

Care of Magical creatures was different in eighth year. Hagrid had calmed and he'd done more age-appropriate creatures. For the eighth year classes he typically veered toward creatures that exuded peace and joy. Or at least were cute. Whatever cute was, to Hagrid.

Draco mostly worked on his own. With Pansy in France with Anthony Goldstein and Greg at Durmstrang he didn't have any other choices.

But when Hagrid had a limited number of Chimearas Draco was forced to partner up. And of course it would be with Saint Potter. 

“Can you feel it tonight,” Potter asked.

Draco was cut out of his reverie by Potter's question.

“What are you on about, Potter?” Draco sneered down his nose at Potter. He tried to maintain the same look of disdain he used to project. Even though disdain was far from what he felt for anyone anymore. It was more like exhaustion. He was tired of pretending. He just wanted to be done with eighth year.

“The air. It feels magical. I can feel it in the air tonight.”

“What are you on, scar-head?”

“Draco, you can project all the aloof feelings you want. I know you're hurting. I know you're worn out and down. I am too. I just thought...if. um.” Harry suddenly turned embarrassed or nervous. Draco thought that looked good on him. Harry sighed and he continued. “Ifyoueverwantedtohavesomeonetotalktojustletmeknow.”

Draco had no choice but to laugh when Potter could barely get it out in time like that. Potter looked up in fearful surprise. Draco couldn't let that expression remain.

“I'm sure we can think of something to do. I'm sure you need help with your potions work.”

Harry visibly relaxed and his smile turned warm and genuine.

“Great,” he said before he turned to their chimeara who had been waiting patiently for their conversation to move toward herself.

Harry got a confused look on his face and said without looking at Draco.

“What do we do with a chimeara?”

Draco smiled warmly at his new partner.

“You're hopeless, Harry.”


End file.
